Green Goblin vs Sweet Tooth EX STAGE
Green Goblin vs Sweet Tooth EX STAGE Intro Green Goblin vs Sweet Tooth is ZombieSlayer23's 8th EX STAGE OMM! It's Green Goblin vs Sweet Tooth! 2 very AWESOME opponents for The Joker! They both destroy and blow things up while having fun! Who will survive this fight?! It's Marvel vs Twisted Metal! ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre Fight Man: Ok now cross the street. The light turned red for the cars. The man and his family crossed the street. Little did they know an ice cream truck was zooming to them, going to run them over. Sweet Tooth laughed as he was getting close to the people crossing the street. Sweet Tooth then drove at full speed and ran over several people. Sweet Tooth chuckled and helped himself to a Strawberry Ice Cream Sandwich. Sweet Tooth: This is life right their. A delicate circle of life. Sweet Tooth tried to take a bite of his ice cream, but his car shook and the ice cream fell on the ground. Sweet Tooth stomped his feet into the ground in anger and ran outside his vehicle. Green Goblin flew among the city throwing bombs in every direction. Sweet Tooth glared at Green Goblin and grabbed his sword. Sweet Tooth ran to Green Goblin, and yelled Goblin's name. Green Goblin turned around and landed in front of Sweet Tooth. Green Goblin: Looks like you want a fight because I ruined you're ice cream??? Sweet Tooth: Yes...You don't undertand... I'm gonna make you bleed! Green Goblin chuckled and grabbed his bombs. Green Goblin: Die! AVENGE THE ICE CREAM! FIGHT! FIGHT! Green Goblin threw his bombs at Sweet Tooth, but Sweet Tooth easily hid behind his ice cream truck, dodging the bombs. Sweet Tooth then leaped on top of his truck and onto Green Goblin's hover board. Green Goblin: HEY! That's mine- Sweet Tooth rammed the hover board into Goblin, sending him flying backwards. Goblin then yelled in anger and grabbed his hover board out of Sweet Tooth's range. Green Goblin then smacked his hover board into Sweet Tooth's face. Sweet Tooth: AHHHHHH I'M GONNA MAKE YOU BLEED! Sweet Tooth grabbed his sword and swung it at Goblin. Goblin saw a shield next to him and slammed the shield into the sword. Goblin then sneakily grabbed a bomb and rolled it to Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth didn't notice the bomb. Goblin laughed. Sweet Tooth: What? BOOM! The bomb exploded, and both Goblin and Sweet Tooth flew backwards. Sweet Tooth got up first. Goblin grabbed his head in pain and watched as Sweet Tooth ran at him with his sword. Goblin grabbed another bomb and threw it at Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth sliced the bomb in half with his sword. Sweet Tooth then stopped running and chuckled. Sweet Tooth ran into his ice cream truck. Green Goblin: What are you doing? Sweet Tooth drove the vehicle into Goblin, sending him flying far far away. Sweet Tooth then made the vehicle turn into a robot looking thing! Almost like Transformers... Goblin slammed into pavement, pieces of cement digging into his spine and skull. Goblin groaned and saw a robot that looked like a Transformer running at him. Green Goblin: HOLY CRUD! The robot then reached Goblin, and the robot punched Goblin in the face. Goblin slammed into the cement even deeper, and Sweet Tooth leaped out of the robot. Sweet Tooth had his sword ready in his hand, the sword slicing the road. Green Goblin quickly got up. He didn't want to die now! He still had to kill Spiderman! Sweet Tooth grabbed Goblin quickly and put his sword to Goblin's throat. Goblin: You don't want to kill me now, do you? Sweet Tooth: You ruined my ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!! Sweet Tooth swung his sword at Goblin, and Goblin's head fell off of his body. Sweet Tooth chuckled and got into his vehicle. Sweet Tooth: I have avenged you, Ice Cream. K.O!!!!!!!!!! Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Sweet Tooth!!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Villain vs Villain Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles